Holiday? Over!
by MrGreenOink
Summary: Sakura imagined that her holiday would be a great one and she was looking forward to it! But when she realizes the 'surprise' guest coming over is her nemesis, she begins to regret ever having a holiday.
1. Ring a ding

Holiday Over! 

Hi guys this is my first fan fiction so please can you at least enjoy yourself when you read it!

I have made this fanfic to see how things would go.

Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any Characters.

Chapter 1: Ring a Ding! 

Sakura Opened her eyes when she heard the phone ring. 'Oh Come On! Who the hell would ring me at a Saturday morning when i'm trying to get some shut-eye!' Sakura Mumbled as she began to rub her eyes. She hoped it would stop ringing but it just kept making that disruptive noise - RING RING. 'I Give Up.' Sighed Sakura as she reached for the phone.

'Who's There?'.

'Oh hi Sakura its Mum, i just called to tell you that your father is most likely getting promoted for his excellent work that he spent on this month and he is going to Korea for Interviews about the work experience.' Spoke Sakura's Mum on the other line sounding quite happy.

'That's Great Mum.' Sakura was pleased with the news and thought that it must be very important to her father.

'Oh and just one more thing... Well you see... Remember that boy who goes to your school? You know... the one with the 'Emo' Hair? The thing is that when your father's boss, goes to Korea for that business meeting, he wants someone to look after his son.'

Sakura instantly knew where this was going. Oh how she hated being the 'Babysitter'. Last time was bad enough when she had to take care of her cousins who were both 7 years old.

Sakura's Mother began to speak again.'I know you're thinking that he is old enough to take care of himself but his father insisted that we take care of him since his mother is going on holiday for 2 weeks. I can't take care of him because i promised her that i would go as well so we made a deal with and he was so please that he gave your father the 'employee of the Month'. His son will be over to our house in 40 minutes so i want you on your best behavior and to tidy the house. He will be sleeping in the-Oh gotta go-Ta!.

Sakura Glared at the phone in horror... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! 

FINALLY ITS OVER! it took me a lot and I MEAN ALOT of time to write so please spend only 1 minute writing a review on what you think and i will update chapter 2 ASAP.

I will definitely be making it longer and more vocabularies in future chapters.

Question of Today! - ' Which fruit do you prefer and why? If None then explain.

Strawberry Or Apple?

Much appreciation, MrGreenOink (Yes im Male).


	2. Knock Knock!

Warning: You are about to read a Parody.

WOHOOOO THANKS GUYS SO MUCH I LOVE U FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER OMG BEST REVIEWS EVER! Sorry forgot totake my pills -.- Anyways enjoy chapter 2 i dont own naruto PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Holiday Over

Chapter 2 : Knock Knock!

Sakura couldn't beleive it. WHYYYYYYYYYYYY, she thought to herself. She called her freinds Ino and Hinata. 'Omg guys this tramp is staying over at my house' said sakura.

'Really. who?', Said ino. 'a boy called sasuke who goes to our school' replied sakura.

'WOOOOOOOOOOH HOOOOOOOOOO YOU ARE SO LUCKY do you know that he is the hottest cute kit hot coffee milk alover spillet napkins gta 5 BOY EVAAAAAAAAAAA!' Scream her freinds across the phone so loud that sakura made an appointment with , her local Therapist, doctor, but sniffer and Pedo because she became deaf.

'YOU GUYS MY WEEKEND IS RUINED, I WAS SUPPOSED TO PLAY THE NEW GTA 5 GAME NOT TAKE CARE OF SOMEONES TRAMPY ASS DIAPER!' Yelled Sakura, who then shut the phone.

Omg i have to clean the house and he is going to sleep in my room thought sakura. Just as soon as she wore the maid's cleaning clothes or should i say ' peasant rags', there was a very and i mean VERY loud knock on the door. Sakura pooped on the floor. It smelt like bacon and Beans. It was sasuke uchiha. She opened the door. She shoved the poo under the rug to keep safe. she new her parents would ground her. i mean ground her head inbetween their fists.

'GT THA hell OUT UF MA HOUSEE' Said sakura trying to calm her self down.

Sasuke was the most SEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXY GUY SHE HAD EVER SNIFFED AND SEEN. her mouth drooled all over his expensive black leather shoes. she pooped in her pants again but this time it was an overload until her pants dropped.

'Oh my goodness mrs please stop what you are doing! I am the local plumber and i was supposed to fix a leak but i guess i was supposed to fix that drool on your mouth.' SLAAAAAAAAAAAAP.

SLAP. She got a well earned slap on her forhead that you could'nt miss.

Turns out that was'nt sasuke uchiha. She releived herself and then since she forgot to take the pills of her 'hyperactivity rash with unconciousness'. She smeared the walls with her poop and let them dry for a bit. she washed the room with a hose and left it to dry. she opened her diary because she wanted an excuse to kick him out of the house for snooping.

After she 'finished' the house, she slept in front of the door.

Hours passed.

.

.

.

'Knock Knock'...

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. OMG GUYS THAT TOOK SOOO LONG HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS PARODY AND REMIND ME TO TAKE THE PILLS!

please review

this weeks questions is

what do you think will happen in this story?

A) Complete SasuSaku fanfic parody

B)Sakura Completely Cracks up and looses it

C)Sasuke is a 9 year old

Please answer and review!

love mr green oink

Enjoy this!:

,;;;

.;;||:.

:;;|||::

,;;;;;||::.

,;;;;;||||||:.

,;;;;|||||||||||.

,;;;||!|||||.

,;;;;|!|||||

;;;;!|||||

|;;;;;/~\!,'~\!||||

:;;;;;| |!| |!|||

:;;;;;;-._;!`._/!|`.

|;;;;;;|||!;;;!||!|||

_ |;;;;;|||!;;;|||!||,'

,- _ _`, |;;;|||!;;|||!||/ ~-._

/'/~; ; ; ) _-`;;;|||!;;|||!,' "" _.-.\

| ( .-~~-._ _.-~:"" `:;|||!;;;|||/' ".-~~ `.\

`. ((.;~-._ `-. ,' :"" `:|!;;;;/' " ; :|.

: ((;##### `-. :,' :"""" |!;;;/ "" .' _ ;||

: #####| `; `-._ :"""" ||!;/ "" .' .' ,:||

| ### | `. `-._:""""" `!: " : ';||

| ### . `-. `-._.-'~~~`'`. '|"|

| ### : `. ; .'"||

| ### ; `._ .'"|||

| ### | ,-' `-._ _ / "||||

| ### ,-' |" `-._ `-. ,' "|||:|

| ### ,' |"" `-._ `. _/ "|||:::|

`_ ###_.' |""""" `-'-_.' """||||||

### `."""""""""""" """""""||||

### |""" """""""""""""""""""""""|||""""|

### |"""""" """""""""""""""""""|||"""""|

### `.""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_|

### `.""""""""""""""""""""_.-' \

/| ### `."""""""""_.-' /-\ |\

.|| ### `-._,-' /|| \\ / \ /~|

||: ### / /\ \ / || \\ / \/ :|

|||. ### / / \ \ / || \\ /_.-/ :: \

|||||. ### /_\ \/ || \\/ :: ::||

||||||| ### ~~| ~~\_/~\_.-~~ ::: ::||

|||||||| ### `. ::|||

|||||||||||||. | || :|||

|||||||||||||||||| ||| : _ ::`||

|||||||||||||||||| `||:: `._ _.-':::::::::||

|||||||||||||||||| ||||| `-._ _.-' ::::::|'

|||||||||||||||||| |||||:: `\/~' ::|'

|||||||||||||' | `||||: \ |

||||||| ### ||:::: | |

|||||/~~~~~~~~~. `||::: | |'

|||| /\ /\ `. ||:::: | |

||| : ~~ II~~ : | ||::::: | |'

|| : _ : | `||::::: | |

|| \##_#_#/ .' |||::::: | |

\| _'

"The Executioner"Look and notice it slightly.

/

/

. - . ,,

. \ |./ . ( ?

._\|/_. ~ /

|/ _ _:::_

-\ ) ((( ~ ((())

: \/=(((((((((\=\

|_*\/ ###X#### \=\

\./ ###x### \_\_

###### | */

#((()))# :_/

#(((())))# | \

(##((())))## '\)

(##((()))###)

((##(()))###)

((##(()##))))

((((####))))))

(((((###))))))

((((((###))))))

(((((####)))))

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

/.) (.\

_/( )\\_

Slim Maid.


	3. Sasuke is Here!

Erm a gosh guys i hav just like loved the stuff and found it niceeee!

REVIEW AND LIKE DIS CHAPTER!

Warning: I don't own naruto and this is a parody so it might sound a little wierd...

ENJOY PEEEPS!

Chapter 3: SAASUKE IS HERE!

She heard the knock and got up. The poop had dried and now it was stuck in her buttcrack so she cant fart. She thought it was just another person and opened the door.

'Erm... hello?' Sasuke said without slightly moving his lips.

WOW Thought sakura. Sasuke reaaaaaaly was soooo cute hot fit and sexy. His black hair then glided the airplanes. his lips that chastised the apple. but most importantly that voice that made someone on the toilet poop out their heart. He was also hench.

Sakura blushed furiously. She blushed so much and squealed so much that she had stress mark all over.

She just stood there shaking and vibrating like she had hypothermia and it was like in the next 5 seconds aliens were about to abduct her.

She couldn't resist farting and then she remember that she wasn't even wearing pants or anything. She squealed so much that she jumped up in the air, farted in sasuke's face and all the poo in the buttcrack flew out into the walls and most importantly, in his MOUTH!.

Sasuke Choked.

Just then sakura vomited and the fainted on the floor. It turned out that she had forgotten to take her piils. You see she had this condition were she could'nt control her brain if she did'nt take these pills which somehow releived her.

.

.

.

'Where am i?' said sakura, who was very tired and had just waken up.

'Hello miss haruno, you fainted and underwent a very serious unconsuious-NESS prwoblem. She remembered that sasuke was coming over and then realised that she forgot to take her pills. This was that doctor she was on about earlier, mr. well i cant remember and he isnt that important in my life thought sakura. It was her doctor who was called Mr. Fredrid.

Her doctor had this thing in his tounge so when he talked he spat all over and sounded like a highschool geik. He also had freckles which made it seem soooooooo alike.

'Mrssshhszz haruno pleash could you ansher my quvestion' Said the doctor in confusion because he was wierded out that she didn't scream ' EWWW PEDO'.

He touched her face. It was hot and sweaty.

'DONT TOUCH MY FACE U DUTTY ARSE, NASTY BUTT, CRUSTY TRAMP.'! SCREAMED Sakura.

He got slapped.

.

.

.

After hours of getting home and trying to tidy up the house, she remebered that a boy called sasuke was coming over.

Oh no what am i going to do thought sakura?

She heard a noise.

She shat herself but not literetly this time.

She was shaking and was almost about to pee herself when she heard a light turned on int he kitchen.

KABOOOOO0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM. POWWWW . WAKAAAAAAA. BUSHHHHHHCHHCHHHFGGHGH. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

a very loud explosion happened.

She peed herself for real and was ont he verge of dying. She thought there was a robber in her house or a suicidel bomb guy whatever their called.

She entered the kitchen in the end.

She saw a boy with black hair, like her age with a very black face from the explosion. Tomato sauce was all over the kitchen walls floors and everywhere.

'ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' ! SCREAMED sakura.

.

.

.

Thats the end of this chapter and wait till the next one guyzzzzzz.

REVIEW AND LIKE DIS AND SPEAD THE WORD AND THE LOOOOOOVE.

PEACOUT NOOBZ.!


	4. Misunderstandings

Hello guys this is like dat awesome moesome chapter that you've just got to fart and read with. Its ber sick.

Disclaimer: I own naruto...Not dream on suckerssssss.

ENJOY CHAPTER 4 AND SUBSCRIBE AND REVIEW AND FAVOURITE AND LIKE AND SHARE AND COMMENT AND FOLLOW ETCCCCCCC.

Chapter 4: Misunderstandings

.

.

.

Sakura looked around the room in horror.

'ERM A GOSH' she screamed. 'WHO ARE U? YOU ARE A RANDOM ASS PEDO WITH RED SAUCE ALL OVER WHAT ARE YOU DOING AND STOP LICKING THAT TOMATO OR ELSE THE NEXT THING YOU WILL BE LICKING IS YOUR OWN BLOOD AS I SHALL PULVERISE YOUR TEETH AND FACE AND MAKE IT LOOK WORSE THAN IT IS YOU THEIF ASS DUTTY CREEP! She gasped for air and was feeling very tired.

'I know that this situation looks bad but i can explain... well...'Muttered Sasuke. 'Im that guy who was supposed to stay over at your house and sleep over but i guess that i kind of ruined it?' said sasuke ASHAMED.

Sakura could'nt beleive that her almost hot as pie boyfreind was acting like an idiot.

An hour passed and sakura went to her bedroom. She began to moan like a hoe waiting for a guy to come to her.

'WHYYYYY? WHY is this guy a retardddddd? Sobbed Sakura. She farted spontainiously and sniffed it as hard as she could so that she could releive her self.

She began to scratch her butt. The fleas have invaded her kinickers. The worms are colonising in her anus. Tomato sauce was smeared all over. ''wait how was tomato sauce smeared all over there?''thought sakura.

She wanted to go and have a shower so she left her room and went to the bathroom. She didn't even bother about this Sasuke guy and where he was. she took her top of and entered the bathroom.

Silence...

'ARGHHHHHHHHHHH PLEASE GIVE ME SOME PRIVACY!' Shouted sasuke who was shocked that she came into the bathroom even when he warned her not to enter since he wanted to wash that tomato sauce off.

Sakura's heart stopped for 5 seconds and began then beating so rapid it reached 190 beats per minuite. She was on the verge of fainting from this hotness.

SASUKE'S AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBSS WERE SUPER HOT SEXY AMAZING FIT HENCH SWEATY SMELLY OMG LOVEE ITTTT LET ME LICKKKKKKKKK THAT SWEAT! Squealed sakura in the inside of her poop.

She just stood there and blushed so much that her cheecks began to leak with blood.

She saw how sexy he really was and how his hair was amazing and he looked like the emo from heaven and how he was just penetrizing the heart and the fart (OMG I JUST MADE A RHYME BEAT THAT MILEY).

But there was one thing that sakura looked at in the end. Her eyes happened to 'crossover' (IN REAL SHE IS A SLUT AND SHE DELIBERETLTY LOOKED THERE).

Sasuke wasn't wearing underwar or knickers... HE WAS NAKED.

Sakura stared down there and then fainted. The poop began to explode out of her mouth rapidly and it was filling the room alot that it made it 4 inches thick of poo on the floor. She peed her self and this escaped from her nostrills. Another 2 inches ontop. It became just like 'seaworld' That aquarieme with lots of water and rocks.

She farted so much that the fleas died and she rose up slowly like a rocket launching. It looked exactly like the exorcism.

Sasuke could'nt open the door to leave this crazy ass hoe because the poop baracaded the windows and the door heavily.

Sasuke began to pluck hairstrands out of his hair.

'WHYYYY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?' WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?.

Sasuke could'nt bear the stench and the torture. He screamed like a female fish and rushed out to a very small window and with such might force and heat from the 'hotness of this abs' He managed to destroy the window and he fell 3 stories down and landed on his chest.

Sakura's fart couldn't escape the room so that so much pressure was created that the room exploded.

.

.

.

'Where am i?' thought sakura to herself. A disgusting thing came face to face with her and began to spit continuosly on her face while talking.

'WE MEET AGKAIN MRSHZ HARUNOOZ' Said the pedo doctor.

This doesn't look anything like the hospital? thought sakura.

'WHERE AM I?' Screamed Sakura.

'YOUR IN MY HOUSHE BEBY' said the pedo strocking his braces.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.

.

.

.

omg its over for this chapter like it and review and cyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa laterz!.


	5. El Phedo

Chapter 5 guys is here omg love u guys bye wow lol

.

.

.

.

SUGAR RASH FOR THE WIN KFDULVHBFDVBHJDBFVHGDBHCGDFCHBEGVDC.

Warning: Parody inbound

.#.

.

.

.

.

Sakura could'nt move here hands. she couldnt mover her legs nor her head.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MEEEE?' Screamed sakura.

'Mrshhszz hkharuno you sheem to have thde verys wierd act latelyz. You violatemed a boy and he is khind of inz a problemation. We thinkz zat u shouyld got o an insane asylum because of the very wireedd act that your doing to that bohy i mean he is injured evry servevrtyly and he kant move a mushel.' This was her 'Pedo'doctor who couldn't talk propely.

W-what, you cant take me to a CRAZY PEOPLES HOUSE!' SHOUTED Sakura. 'Ill get my daddy and his money to sue youfor rape and violationg'.

'Burt this isnt rape youyr hynes it is just some thing you know what iammd syaing wink wink oink.' He struggled to explain so he said it very slowly. 'It cantt be rrape coz i hav'nt done anything to you. and you also have been a very nightyz girl lately.'

Sakura felt an electronic feeling in her heart. She was going to faint, but just then she had an idea.

'I will let you kiss me if you let me go.' She said braverly.

'OH BOY ZIS MUISHT BE MAY LUCKY WOGY DAY' HE SAID ERY EXCITED. he rubbed his hands cunningly.

He bent down and she smelt his breath. It stank like shit. She collected saliva in her mouth and suddenly a very large amount of vomit came up faster than a rocket in appollo 11 when they sang merry christmas on mars and had a pizza.

SPLURT BLURGH.

'YUM YUM DESERT FOR ME!' He said and licked the vomit. He vomited in her face.

Sakura was very stupid because she could move both her arms and she could have punched him and got herself out since she was wrapped around with very easy to cut cellotape.

She got so angry that she sprung her carrot length foot at him and he died.

She got out and escaped. Just then she realized that she was being watched by lots of cameras and she was in a hospital room.

The police came and arrested the pedo for rape. he was'nt dead.

A bunch of doctors came in and sent her to the insane asylum.

'We hope you recover ma'am' said the doctors.

'NOOOO YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME DADDY I WANT THE CROWN NOOO' SHE SAID IN VERY VERY LOUD ECHOING SCHREEEEEEEJING VOICEZ.

The room was white. It was very soft from the walls. It was 6:01 pm.

.

.

.

hours passed as she felt it to have and pooped while she cried.

'IWANT TO GO BACK TO MY HOUSE'.

A police man came.

'maaaaaaaaaaaaaaam we will let you out since a friend payed $2000to get you out of this place.

'really who?'

'A man named Saaaaaasssoooooooohhhhkeeeee oooooooooooocheeeeeehaaaaaaaaaa'

It played in slow motion in her head.

YIPEEEEEE Thought sakura.

.

.

.

She missed the smell of fungus and dying rats in her pants.

She got back to her house and sasuke had a bandage on his head.

'Thanks sasuke, if it was'nt for you then maybe i would have died there' She said blushing because he was asking her if she was ok.

'No need to thank me' He said without changing a tone in his voice.

This made sakura droooool.

Night fall came and they both retired to their beds.

He slept in his room while she slept in her parents.

It was 1:04 am at night.

...

...

Creep, creep.

.

.

Creeepcreeep creeep squeak eek.

.

Creaaaaaaak. Sakura opened the door. It was sasuke lying there sleeping whilst grunting. She hoped he was dreaming about her.

She snuggled by his feet like a cat and sniffed them.

She brought her pucapad and made notes so she could tell her best freind karin because karin was a hoe.

.Feet smell like lozania

.Ear wax taste like honey wax

.Abs where harder than her maths exam.

.Chest had little hair.

She sniffed his poop.

.Smelt like a dead dog who had just eaten a tomato on a hot mountain in centaral of Afric- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sasuke got up in shock.

He felt something rumaging in his pants.

He wished it was a living tomato trying to be friend with him.

He looked under the sheet and pooped himself.

A strange figur that looked like a spider positioned demon lifted her head quickly and screamed while running out of the bed.

She left the pucapad in their so she ran back in, took it and went back out.

She was a ninja in disguise. She found some extracts of souveneers on her book.

It was poop.

.

.

.

It was 8:00 Am and he got up. He thought it was all a dream and then felt ashamed for pooping in a bed so he cleaned it himself.

He took a shower and after half an hour he got downstairs and was going to have breakfast with sakura.

'Whats cooking'

She squealed and daydreamed ' just you because you are hot- Erm i mean tomato with eggs and a side order of pepper.

'I LOVE TOMATOES SO MUCH GIVE ME A KISS' He said in seriouslyserious eyes.

Her heart leapt onto the stage and she sang god bless america.

She reached for his lips when suddenly she dropped the food on the floor. It was in a pan.

'ARGHHGHGHGGHHGHGHG WHAT HAVE YHOU DONE TO THAT TOMATO.' HE screamed. 'You need to learn to respect some food.'

Just then she made her own religon that worships sasuk-I MEAN tomato.

He joined it.

She forgot about the food on the floor and then a fire happened.

Smoke flushed all over the house like a contagious fart.

She got so scared she farted in sasuke's face.

The methane burnt up and it made a turbo jet fire on his hair and face.

His face was burnt and his hair was on fire.

She took quick notice of this and did the right thing.

She got marshmallows and cooked them over his nits and hair.

It tasted like sasuke.

.

.

.

The house burnt down and sasuke called the fire department.

Y

.

.

.

She lost everything...

.#

.

.

.

.

.

OMG GUYS I DID IT LOL THNKS BYE


	6. YUM YUM

Holiday Over 6

I KNOW UV BEEN WAITIN FOR BER LONG BUT TRUST BE BLADZ LEME EXPLAIN IT INIT

BASICILAY YEAH, READ THE FRIKIN STORY FAM.

.

.

.

Sakura's jaw dropped. She began shaking and sweating. The house burnt down into a walkers crisp that has been burnt by a racoons fart in texas on a hot day ontop of a clif where a car has just fallen and killed people.

She was looking at sasuke's puuuuuurrrrrfect seexxy boody!

'S-sasuke - kuunnnnnnn' She began daydreaming.

His clothes were burnt and the fire department had to shoot him with high jet power water.

All that was left was a very ripped up bodyand a six pac-I MEAN t-shirt and his jeans that where burnt so it looked like he was wearing ripped up shorts.

His face was black.

'Ma'am, since you used your life and house insurance on that peice of toilet paper last month (Sakura pooped so hard that she made a mess and had to use all of her insurances to clean up but she used it on one peice of toilet paper. This was a flash back). I'm afraid that you have lost everything...' They left immediatly because of the smell of sakura's pants.

'Oh well at least i have sasuke to protect me...' She wrapped her arms around sasuke and fell asleep fakingly on his chest. He was unconcious.

5 minuites later he woke up to the sight of drool all over his bisecps and triceps and abs and vena cava and feet and retina and His abdominals.

'What happened?' He questioned sakura with a dagger shape in his eyes.

'Nothing, you just married me and admitted that my pants smelt sexy.'

'GET OF ME! THAT IS IT I AM PHONING MY PARENTS TO PICK ME UP FROM THIS PEICE OF DUMB AND I AM OUT OF HERE. I WILL TELL MY PARENTS TO DEMOLISH YOUR HOUS- (he looked at the house and saw that it was burnt like his face.) -I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR DAD GETS FIRED AND THAT YOUR MUM GETS LOST IN YOUR POOP.'

He stomped out and reached for his cellphone. It was'nt there.

'BITCH GIVE ME MY PHONE'.

Sakura handed him his phone that she stole so she could print of his pictures.

'BABY PLEASE DONT LEMME GO, BABY PLEASE DO-' She got bitch whore fagot slapped by sasuke.'

'ARGHHGHHGHGHGHHGHGGHGHGHHGHGHG WHY ARE U A IDIOT WHY DO U HATE ME.' SHE SCREAMED.

'im telling my teacher because you bullied me' he said in a asian voice.

.

.

.

Sakura were ba-ARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

SCREAMED HER PARENTS.

.

.

.

1 month passed and each one of them were wasted.

Sakura and her parents lived in distbin but did'nt let sakura enter incase she might burn it so she had to live outside the bin.

Street hobo's would donate money to them.

Sakura just ate it with her poop.

The dirty bun water leaked out of one the the new refilled bins.

'Mom, dad. im taking a shower.' She swam in the dirt water and drank it after 'cleaning' herself.'

She scoffeled like a hobo when a little boy threw some peices of bread to the pigeons.

She ran like the excorcist when she saw the pigeon about to eat the food.

the pigeon managed to keep it in IT'S mouth and just when it was about to swallow it sakura fisted the pigeons beak and broke it.

She ate it. She got her finger and took the bread out of the pigeons throat and ate it.

She got her athletes foot and shoved it down the throat of the little boy who was feeding them.

he screamed but choked.

'GIMME UR FOOD HOW COULD U BE JUST LIKE SASOOOOOOOOOOOOOKEEEE!'

The kid died and it was a gory sight.

.

.

.

She slept in the binbag and 'somehow' ended up in sasuke's house.

she got a binbag full of the pigeons red liquid and strolled up to sasuke's front door.

'He opened the door and said ''sakura i love u'' then i gave him a sexy kis- HELOOOOO SASUKE SO SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BUT TO MAKE IT UP I GOT SOME TOMAAATOOO JUICE!' She said. Her imagination stopped when she saw him.

'I thought i told you to LEAVE MY HOUSE!'.

'why...WHYYYY DO U HATE ME'

'WHY DO U LOVE ME U CREEP.' He began to rip peices of his hair and handed it to sakura.

'Promise me if i give you this gelled up peice of hair you will leave me alone' he said with honesty in his earwax.

'YAYAYAYYYAYAYA U LOOOVE ME BABY|!' She squealed and skipped or should i say limped her way home.

She popped the hair in her throught and ate it.

Sasuke looked at the binbag with tomato juice (pigeon blood)and was curious.

He checked left right up down inside out.

The coast of the beach of the palm tree was clear.

He dug his hands in the juice and began slurping.

'IT TASTES SOOO GOOD' He said.

Just then he saw some organs in the bad.

'OOH FLOATING TOMATO PEICES!'

Overnight,the police came to sasuke's house.

.

.

.


End file.
